


未知苦处

by homozygote



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homozygote/pseuds/homozygote
Summary: 1w5 未完





	未知苦处

邱导的婚礼在岛上举行，在海面上颠簸小半天，重新踏回陆地，有淡紫色的紫罗兰花瓣一路铺到宾客席。花是特殊工艺处理过的保鲜花，被定格在初生的鲜活的时刻，不像干花那般枯脆，让人联想到垂暮之人脸上干瘪的皱纹，也不像真正的鲜花那样活——被高跟鞋踏过的地方挤出颜色浑浊汁水，一天下来，散发着一种酒香般糜烂的气味。

李泰容带的女伴晕船，不严重，只是下船时整个人有些恍惚，涂着漆光唇釉的嘴唇上瞧不见一点苍白的痕迹。她穿一双香槟金的细高跟，死死地拽着李泰容的手臂，不动声色地往前走，脚踩得很瓷实，一趟走下来鞋跟上串串香似的，串了一签花瓣。

李泰容的绯闻女友小昭，娘T，跟李泰容是互利共荣、过命兄弟的关系，常年在八卦镜头下出演李泰容友达以上、恋人未满、双向暗恋、点到即止的女性好友，塑造世界第一初恋的纯情少女与羞涩暖男人设。

李泰容也不动声色地被她拽着，手臂被捏青了不喊疼，稳稳当当地把人送上了座位，左边挺括的西装袖子被掐出两道不很体面的折痕。

不很体面的李泰容抬头，远远地，瞧见了衣着体面得近乎骚包的中本悠太。

 

中本悠太穿一身绛紫色的西服，那么浓郁的紫色，像成熟而近乎颓败的葡萄，而阳光照过的地方，又有些浅紫的提花暗纹若隐若现。李泰容看不清那花纹的模样，只是隐隐瞧见浮动的鳞光，心想：不愧是中本悠太。

这话听着仿佛他们很熟似的——那当然也是很熟，撇去他们割袍断义的五年。  
整整五年，这居然是李泰容第一次见到中本悠太。

 

割袍断义其实称不上。中本悠太走的时候，甚至没正式跟李泰容提过分手。

意识到这件事花了李泰容一个星期。他在别墅里等中本悠太一周，别墅是套海景房。中本悠太不喜欢沙滩、阳光、比基尼，但喜欢海水的颜色和海边的空气，于是他们租的别墅是这样，靠海，但不靠沙滩，窗台底下是嶙峋的海崖。

傍晚有希腊神话里的插图似的景色，一只雪白的海鸥撞死在漆黑的焦岩，夕阳在水上流淌开，如同一滩鲜红的血液。李泰容打开窗，海风灌进屋里来，暮色把黑暗的房间浅浅地照亮了。

中本悠太喜欢海风，风里有潮湿的盐的味道，让他想到日本的夏天，想到冰块、气泡、波子汽水，祭典、烟花、糖苹果跟戴着狐狸面具的妖怪。中本悠太讲：今年我们去日本过夏天吧。李泰容是说了好的。

他甚至设了备忘，把工作排开，定了去日本的机票。只是还没告诉中本悠太。

只是还没来得及告诉中本悠太。

而这个人已经走了。夏天的时候李泰容只身去了日本，在中本悠太的故乡，几次恍恍惚惚地看到身着藏青色和服的中本悠太在人海中穿流，脸上带着狐狸的面具。

——中本悠太原来跟他讲故事，妖怪带着面具混到人间参加祭典的故事，凡人与面具下那双殊艳的眼睛对上了，便会被迷惑。被迷惑的人苦苦追寻一个幻影，到头来什么也抓不住。李泰容也追着这样一个影子，一次次地在手中错失了。

他也闻到空气中的咸味，夏天的潮湿与温暖，鲜红的鲤鱼、鲜红的糖苹果、鲜红的烟花在天幕中绽开。李泰容感到反胃，他想给中本悠太打电话，有二十七条没打通的记录在手机屏幕上闪烁着鲜红的颜色，像浓稠得化不开的血腥。

李泰容低下头，在中本悠太故乡的节日里意识到，中本悠太是不会回来了。

 

中本悠太不声不响地人间蒸发，之后五年，李泰容没再见过他一面。也不是没找过——一个大活人还能真消失了不成——只是后来也显得没什么意义了。

第二年，机缘巧合下李泰容的一个朋友在芝加哥巧遇中本悠太，习惯夏日与海洋的暖湿的人不知为何要去寒冷的北边受虐，李泰容只是这么想了一想，很单纯地好奇似的，居然也没想过再去见他一面，讨一个迟来的解释。

这个消息早来一年，或许李泰容是会不管不顾地冲到中本悠太面前，揪着他的衣领问一句为什么；早来半年，李泰容也会放下工作去找，躲在暗处，瞧一眼中本悠太的近况；两年后，连中本悠太的近况都变得不再重要。

只要你不是死了。李泰容想：既然能离开这么久、这么坚决，那现在一定过得比在我身边快乐。你快乐就好了。

李泰容如此这般想着，把中本悠太搁在一个遥远的地方，照常生活与工作，配合公司上戏、宣传、炒作，五年间勤勤恳恳、全年无休、作品不断，从一个三流演员赫然混到了一线。前年把视帝捧回家，今年冲击影帝，不可谓是事业不丰收。

而夏日的一切就埋葬最后的罗马假日了。

 

小昭跟李泰容惺惺相惜的革命友谊，隐约是知道他跟中本悠太这档子烂事的——知道得相当隐约，一半是风言风语，一半是自我脑补，本着偏心的原则，俨然把中本悠太脑补成负心渣男，李泰容则是一往情深的苦情女主。

她见李泰容愣了一下，便也抬头看，中本悠太特骚包的支在前面，特别负心、特别渣男，而李泰容着微微的一愣，也特别触景伤情、特别苦。简直是岂有此理！

小昭瞬间被气醒了，船也不晕了，蹭得一下站起来，特别妖娇得挽住李泰容手臂，一颗头轻轻地斜向他的肩膀。李泰容又是一愣，莫名其妙地看向挂在自己身上的姑娘，以为她实在是晕得难受了，于是柔声问道：“你没事吧？”

中本悠太这时候才迟迟地发觉了李泰容，李泰容的目光柔柔地落在小昭身上，小昭的目光狠狠地钉在中本悠太脸上，中本悠太有些恍惚，目光是缥缈的。李泰容再顺着小昭的目光看过去，与中本悠太在半途间虚虚地一碰，双双被刺痛似的，飞快地垂下了眼。

可既然对上了眼，便不能视而不见，中本悠太朝这边走过来，李泰容把手从小昭的臂弯里抽出来。小昭不依不饶，抱着不撒手。

李泰容急了，说：“你别闹。”

“我闹什么？你必须让那个渣男看清楚了，你没有他也过得一样好！你没有他还直了！”

这是说直就直的吗？中本悠太能信了我都不信。李泰容哭笑不得：“不是这样的……你先放手。”

中本悠太走到李泰容面前，李泰容也把手抽回来了，只是左手臂不体面的褶皱，抚不平了。中本悠太的目光在那道褶皱上停了几秒，收回来，伸出右手说：“很久不见。”

李泰容也伸出右手握上去，不轻不重，不亲不疏，这两只交握手是端正的、体面的、从容的，西装袖子挺括，有熨烫出的尖锐的棱角。中本悠太从阳光里走下来，西服在暗处沉淀成一种讲不清的黑色，他整个人不再显得骚，只像是很普通、很沉稳。

他比原先还瘦，两颊凹陷下去，水落石出的风霜感落在他脸上，眉目间堆积北国的雪。

 

一种冷让李泰容心惊。中本悠太脱离演艺圈六年多，保养不如他细致是肯定的，但他仍记得中本悠太五年前的样子——中本悠太也有很多不好的时候，但他只记得最好的样子。

小昭觉得李泰容触景伤情、余情未了，而李泰容什么情绪都没有，他甚至不觉得眼前的中本悠太是他认识的那一个。

“好久不见。”李泰容说，语气是空乏的：“你……还好吗？”

“我有什么不好的呢？”中本悠太说，“我很好。”

 

 

李泰容遇见中本悠太是个意外，因为准备不充分，便有些捉襟见肘。他跟中本悠太介于熟悉跟陌生之间，介于亲密跟疏远之间，于是世俗的礼节在这里铩了羽，手要握多久、是否欠一个拥抱，李泰容稍微踌躇几秒，就显得不妥帖了。

这几秒拖得那么微妙，旧情人相见，眼神不躲不闪，空气中仿佛有火花、仿佛有万语千言。事实上这几秒是全然空白的，是曝晒在日光下死无全尸的几秒。

中本悠太率先笑了，手指在李泰容掌中卸了力，被软软地握着。李泰容随即松了手，由中本悠太的小臂垂落下去。

中本悠太说：“我才知道老邱找了个二十岁出头的小姑娘。”

李泰容说：“以他的个性，倒也没什么奇怪的。”

这对话就显得很和平，中本悠太歪了歪头：“我也才知道你提名了影帝。”他笑起来唇红齿白，说，“恭喜你。”

中本悠太眼睛大，卧蚕宽，牙列比口裂要小一个码数，情绪的表达占了硬件的便宜，五官的挪动在这张脸上有很大的动静，连眼角的笑纹都比别人深些，总像是笑得很用力、很动情的样子，是无往不胜的杀人利器。

五年前的李泰容对这张笑脸免疫，五年后他空白如纸，阳光耀眼，他被晃得近乎鼻酸。李泰容低下头，不想叫中本悠太看见他动摇，他低声说：“谢谢。”又补充道，“还没有……不一定拿得到的。”

“拿不到就不能恭喜了吗？就当是……”

“拿得到的，怎么拿不到？”中国好姐妹小昭替李泰容站街，中本悠太闻声一抖，仿佛才发现这边还有个人似的，极其错愕地看向穿着薰衣草紫色欧根纱裙的姑娘。

小昭穿着八厘米高跟鞋都快比他高了，她脖颈纤长，拍硬照这个角度最好看，因此养成仰下巴的习惯，趾高气扬得如同一只鹅——特别凶狠的那种。

“谦虚谦虚而已，你看过那部电影吗？我看一定能拿奖。”

李泰容拉小昭的手腕，小昭便扭头看他，眼神还是凶的，眼尾有些血色，不知是生气还是委屈。小昭不依，仍咄咄逼人地看着中本悠太，她其实是委屈的，替自己委屈，也替李泰容委屈——她看见李泰容低下头的时候，眼中有水光低低的漏出来，落在地上的影子如同水面的粼光——心想：这渣男凭什么这么跟李泰容说话？

中本悠太看了眼小昭，心里其实也是有个疑惑的：这女人谁？他无法忽视她的敌意，也无法忽视李泰容捏着她的手，五指轻轻地拢着，在白皙的皮肤上落不下一个指印。这双手——中本悠太恍然地一念，再看向李泰容的时候嘴角便收敛回去了，脸上是一个索然的表情。

李泰容说：“没准信的，你别听她胡说。”

中本悠太抿了抿唇，嘴角轻微地向上一提，说：“姑娘说的是，你也开心一点吧。”

李泰容皱了皱眉：“我没不开心。”

中本悠太心不在焉地点了点头：“那晚上见。”

 

 

仪式在下午举行，时间是算好的，最后的亲吻衬着夕阳在波光粼粼的海面上一笔一划地涂上桔红色，每时每刻在变幻，深深浅浅，像一幅印象派的油画。三台航拍仪在空中躲海鸥，二十出头姑娘的脸在迟暮的阳光下透出一种鲜活的朝气，她生长得很用力，三斤重的裙子在她身上轻盈得像云，她纤细的手指上拖着沉甸甸大钻戒，依旧像是一双能拉帕克尼尼的手。

仪式结束后即是酒会，开始前各自放回去换身衣服修整半小时。

 

李泰容东西都交由助理带上的岛，房卡倒是事先拿到了。高档酒店的房卡不带字，正反浑然一片乌黑，李泰容边挽着小昭往酒店走，边打电话问房号。

几楼？——七楼。七零几？——八七二一。啊？——七楼，二十一。

李泰容的手机电梯里没信号，一路人进进出出，门开开合合，人声便断断续续，配着刺刺拉拉的电流声，听得模棱两可。小昭的住五楼，李泰容一个人站到七楼，电梯门打开，电波声这才干净起来。

李泰容踏进酒店走廊，耳边是一个干干净净的房间号，面前是一个干干净净的中本悠太，紫色的西装挂在手臂上，白衬衫整整齐齐地掖进裤口，与李泰容四目相对。

李泰容挂了电话，朝中本悠太礼节性地点一下头，看着房门号一一找过去，正停在中本悠太面前——八七二一。

他不得不在进房前搭理一下这个拦路的人，握着门把手说：“你住对面？”

当李泰容感叹命运和其巧合时，中本悠太摇了摇头，指着他手上的房卡说：“因为你住这。”

“啊？”

中本悠太说：“我是来见你的。”

 

 

李泰容遇见中本悠太或许是意料之外，但对中本悠太来说必然不是。

谁都知道李泰容定然不会缺席这场婚礼——他重情义，邱导对他有知遇之恩——而中本悠太退出娱乐圈六年，销声匿迹五年，此时从芝加哥重返人间，说是专程为恩师道贺——别人可能信，李泰容也可能会信，中本悠太自己是万万不信的。

李泰容先前是信的，而此时此刻，中本悠太靠在他的房门前，廊灯幽幽在他头顶悬着，将他的影子照成一个模糊的轮廓，边界是发绒的。这个轮廓显得有些柔软和随意，跟李泰容记忆里很多安适的时刻重合了，这个轮廓说：“我是来见你的。”

中本悠太处心积虑、耳目昭彰，此情此景，倘若被穿了半天高跟鞋在床上躺尸的小昭看到了，一定会抡着高跟鞋抽他中本悠太一个大嘴巴子，可李泰容竟不可遏制的觉得柔软起来，心里想的居然是：他确实说了晚上见来着。

他不问你怎么知道我房间的，不问你见我想做什么，微微把门把握紧了，问：“在这里吗？”

中本悠太柔软地、小心地讲：“你会让我进去吗？”

他仿佛是自觉理亏，仿佛只是觉得气氛温暖，酒店用的香氛像衣柜里旧毛衣的檀香味，或者一床很久没用的旧棉被，从无人问津的柜子里抱出来，仍是一团温暖的棉花，适合用柔软的声音讲话。中本悠太有很多叫人捉摸不透的地方，李泰容看见他把眼睛轻轻地阖上了，像在做梦，像在哄骗他做梦。

“不要在这里。”中本悠太说，“如果你问的话。但也不是我能决定的。”

五年前的中本悠太是无往不利的，五年后的李泰容是不堪一击的。

李泰容把卡贴在感应器上，滴的一声，中本悠太猛地睁开眼，感应器亮起一个绿色的灯，射在他虹膜的缺口上。

 

中本悠太跟着李泰容走进房，他跟李泰容跟得很紧，几乎贴着李泰容的背，像逃票的人挤过一个路闸，要扶着前面人的肩膀或腰才能吻合上步伐。中本悠太不能，于是踮着脚走，若有人看到会觉得有点滑稽。而李泰容并不看他，他头也不回地把房卡摆在吧台上，西装的扣子解了两颗，剩一颗时停下了。

他问：“你为什么来？”

中本悠太不回答，往前走一步，轻轻把人抱住了。有一个瞬间，这个怀抱确实是温柔的、克制的、可以轻易挣脱的，这个瞬间的温柔可耻地传达着这样一个信息——你可以拒绝我——就像中本悠太靠在门口等他，问：你会让我进去吗？而李泰容因为一瞬间的心软、一瞬毫无防备的怔愣，之后的挣扎都被动地变成了欲拒还迎，让中本悠太有不放手的理由。

李泰容以浑身解数在中本悠太双臂的禁锢下挣扎。

“你让开！中本悠太！你干什么！”

中本悠太忽然说：“你总是这样。总是很善良，才会让别人伤害。”

他的声音是很冷静的。李泰容几乎气绝，冷笑道：“让谁？你吗？”

他说着，抬起手臂，拿手肘猛然怼向中本悠太的胸口，中本悠太前胸没有几两精肉，直接磕在胸骨上，心脏都要被撞移了位，跌出去两步，倒是闷声不响地。捂着胸口跪在地上咳得死去活来。

却又带出些吃痛的笑意来：“这才对嘛。”

这人疯了。李泰容最后一粒扣子也被中本悠太扯掉了，他干脆把西服外套脱了甩在桌上，理顺了心气，转身看向中本悠太。

“你为什么来找我？”

中本悠太抬起头，他疼的脸都白了，喉音嘶哑，答非所问地说道：“你为什么让我进来？”

李泰容皱了皱眉，中本悠太又问：“你后悔吗？后悔放我进来？”

什么玩意……李泰容心气不顺，指了指门：“那你自己出去。”

中本悠太不出去，他缓慢地支着膝盖站了起来，摇摇欲坠的。他很瘦，几乎可称羸弱，有西装架着时看不出来，从背后抱着李泰容时，那些膈应人的骨头、那些坚硬突出的关节，李泰容被迫感觉出来了。他确实善良，确实心软，因此看着中本悠太站起来，衬衣被扯开了，胸口有一大片鲜红的淤痕，不忍心喊他滚。

李泰容的善良是他的弱点，中本悠太拿捏得很准，他又伸手去拉李泰容的手腕，手指是颤抖的、不用力的，留不下一点痕迹的。李泰容想抽开，却又忍住了。

他想问你没事吧？知道自己不该表现更多的善意，于是没问。

中本悠太说：“我没事。”

他那么懂李泰容，并不耻于以此为手段。

中本悠太跌跌撞撞地往前走了两步，他跟李泰容的距离被拉得那么近了，断断续续的，有微热的体温辐射过来。他跟李泰容之间只差一个亲吻，像很多年前，他们背对背睡着了，趴在各自的椅背上。中本悠太睁开眼，与李泰容就是这个距离，他想着，只要他往前伸一伸脖子，就能吻到李泰容的额头，但李泰容没卸妆，脸上有一层薄薄的粉，眼妆有些晕开了，他像一个瓷娃娃，中本悠太不敢碰，碰过的地方会留下他的罪证。可他又神使鬼差般地想到——留下我的痕迹，多好啊，我的。于是他在无人知晓的地方蹭掉李泰容太阳穴上的一层粉底。

中本悠太从不在关键的地方退缩。

他伸长脖子，亲吻李泰容的嘴唇。很轻，颤颤巍巍的，一个试探的吻。

 

李泰容把中本悠太推出去：“中本悠太！”

中本悠太又被他推得踉跄，站稳了，又一次凑上来亲他。这次用了点劲，跟李泰容纠缠两回合才被推搡出去。李泰容气急了，说：“你发什么疯！”

中本悠太拨开头发，衣装不整，眼睛明亮，咄咄逼人地走到李泰容跟前，被李泰容拿手推出去一手臂的距离，不得靠近一步。中本悠太挑了挑眉，抬了抬腿，脚尖踢到李泰容裆的位置，说：“你硬了。”

李泰容简直被气笑。他看了中本悠太一会，倒是意外的冷静下来了，他放下手，中本悠太顶着这股力往前冲，没刹住车，差点撞在他身上。视线无法聚焦的距离，中本悠太的五官像被打散了，各抒己见地表达着自己的意思。

“你是为了来跟我上床吗？”

“不是。”中本悠太说，“但我现在觉得需要。”

“需要上床？”

中本悠太又凑在李泰容嘴角亲了一下，蜻蜓点水般的，他的嘴唇有些潮湿，仿佛出了汗。中本悠太湿乎乎地说：“需要你。”

 

中本悠太有很多很了不得的地方，孤注一掷是其一。他很快把自己的皮带抽走，西裤松松垮垮地挂在窄瘦的胯上，他勾住李泰容的脖子，把自己撞到他身上，不给李泰容逃离的余地。李泰容被迫环着他的腰，中本悠太抓着他的手往自己的裤腰里挤，李泰容被中本悠太抓着，一根手指被挤进臀缝里，那里是湿的，粘粘的液体沾满了李泰容指甲缝。

他在穴口停下，把指尖的湿意蹭在周围的肌肤，又有液体被挤出来，把他的指尖沾得更稠了。中本悠太发着抖，很受不住似的，仅仅因为这一点触碰便化了，腰腹脱力地坠在李泰容身上。

中本悠太动情成这模样，皮肤上一层汗沾染到李泰容冰凉的指尖，是女娲用水点化了泥胚，人便活了。李泰容也活了，他的指缝里全是中本悠太用于点化他的水。

他本来将自己抽离得很远，冷眼旁观这场闹剧，此时缓慢地听到了自己的心跳，是杂乱无章的。

“你自己弄过了？”

中本悠太想要亲他，未果，哼哼唧唧地应了。

李泰容用力地掐中本悠太湿了的地方，像在揉捻一颗成熟的果实，挤出更多甜的、粘的汁水来。中本悠太被挤出断断续续的呻吟。

“你不是来上床的？”李泰容鄙夷道。不敢动情，潜意识逼出他刻薄的一面，言语间有不常在他身上浮现的恶劣，“还是你平时一直这么骚？”

中本悠太随着他的话音极小地痉挛，他的衬衫扣子全被扯散了，领口露出的脖颈与肩膀，肌肉的轮廓崩得很决绝，像是没开始便高潮了。

李泰容慌了手脚，听起来仍是平静的，仍是刻薄的。

“说你骚你兴奋了吗？”

中本悠太抬眼瞟他，向上的黑眼珠湿润又委屈。他像一尾人鱼，腿已经失去了在陆地上支撑身体的能力，整个人抖得如同虚脱了，他不能说话，因为声音被夺走了，一双眼睛是极其疼的。

李泰容不看他。他敏感得多余，多余得像他湿润的、柔软的、等待被享用的屁股。

 

中本悠太不懂得掩饰，不会去掩饰，早年跟李泰容在一起的时候是这样，五年的空白期没让他长进。他身体的很多零件仍属于那个爱人中本悠太——他跟李泰容聚少离多，但夏天总有一个月腻在一起，海边那套别墅处处落下他们的痕迹，是中本悠太的汗水、精液，干涸在三角钢琴上、阳台栏杆上、落地窗玻璃上、浴室的镜子上、床单上、真皮沙发上。

那时的中本悠太就总是湿着，光着脚在瓷砖上，隐秘的地方有一线晶莹的水渍，是随时准备被进入的模样。他的身体很漂亮，赤裸是一种去羞耻的美学，吹着海风的古希腊盛行这种美，李泰容抱他，能在他身上听到海浪的声音。

 

在这座岛屿的这间海景房里，李泰容也听到海浪的声音。中本悠太的喉咙紧缩着，吐出几个囫囵的字句：“嗯……不……不是的，我只是，啊——别——”

中本悠太猛然闭了嘴，他眼角一抽，嘴唇被咬去了血色。

李泰容屈着一根手指，骨节顶进穴口。中本悠太的敏感点长得很浅，比起直接的性爱，漫长而磨人的前戏更让他失控。 李泰容知晓他的身体，他们的交欢总是很缓慢、很缠绵、很温柔的。他折磨中本悠太的方式跟曾经取悦他的方式如出一辙，揉捻乳头，很浅地插入，李泰容衣冠齐整，中本悠太却在他怀里溃成一滩泥。

 

李泰容感到一种陌生的满足。

他依然硬着，而中本悠太被他的手指插着、玩弄着，几乎像是要射了。嘴唇被咬破，眉头颤抖得皱紧，眼睛迷离着，眼尾跟乳尖是通红的。他的脖颈向后仰着，拉得很长，颈侧爆出暗青色的血管，李泰容把手移上去，轻轻地厄住了。

中本悠太恍惚地看下来，眼睛里盛着很重的欲念，跟一瓢决绝的、寂寥的孤勇。他更用力地扬起头颅，有水从眼角滑落，像是哭了。

 

中本悠太跟李泰容在一起的时候是坦然的，他对李泰容坦白他的性幻想，想在飞机的洗手间做，想玩角色play，轻微的束缚与鞭打。李泰容如临大敌，说你怎么能这么不自爱呢！中本悠太理所当然地讲，只是一些……乐趣罢了。

李泰容很不能理解中本悠太的乐趣，他一辈子不会以任何形式伤害中本悠太，他太爱他了，他想给他一切明亮和美好的东西。

（哪怕是自由。）

 

可李泰容也慢慢红了眼。他第一次觉得自己恶劣，第一次觉得——自己是恨中本悠太的。他从没有想过，总觉得自己对中本悠太好，总觉得自己可以放手，此时此刻，却有一腔滚烫的血把他烧成了一股黑烟。

他陌生地、恶劣地欢喜着，他衣冠楚楚、居高临下、隔岸观火，用几根手指使中本悠太屈服了。他享受着中本悠太卑微的动情，享受着他憋屈的高潮跟含泪的眼睛，如不可一世的神明，任由中本悠太拼命地挣扎。

他手几次中本悠太脖子上颤抖，指尖有一种不可控的冲动，要把中本悠太掐死了。

 

李泰容想到中本悠太说过的一句话。SM是爱情才能玩的游戏，因为爱情的伤害不是真正的伤害。

他当时不信任地回嘴道：我打你你不会疼吗？

中本悠太眨眨眼睛，说：只要你是爱我的，要试试看吗？

 

他们在一起的时候李泰容从来没有打过他。

 

李泰容停下手，手指湿漉漉地抽了出来。中本悠太眯着眼睛，挂在他身上，虚弱地看着他。

“你记不记得你说过，只要我爱你，你就不会被我伤害。”

中本悠太连点头的力气都没了似的，像摩尔斯电码那样眨了眨眼睛。

“你现在敢不敢赌因为我爱你，所以你不会被我掐死？”

中本悠太愣了一愣，他喉咙嘶哑，被舔过的嘴唇涂抹着均匀的血的颜色，说：“如果你……不爱……唔——哈啊——不再爱……”

李泰容手指送回他的身体，触碰他已然不堪一击的敏感点，他在中本悠太旖旎拖长的尾音中冷漠地抛下四个字——

“你就会死。”

 

中本悠太抬起手，手指优柔地攀在李泰容的手腕上，他抬起头，是引颈就戮的模样，也是等待一个亲吻落下的模样。他的眼睛极其泥泞、极其煽情，这是一双索吻的眼睛，李泰容闭上眼，柔和地吻下去。

仿佛他没有说过那么残忍的话，没有恨过自己亲吻的人。

中本悠太迎接这个吻，他的手叠在李泰容的手上，慢慢地把自己的脖子卡紧了。过了一会，中本悠太痉挛着，发出一些短促的、呜咽似的抽气，像是高潮了，也像是小美人鱼搁浅在礁石上，等着王子把她救起。

而后他的手滑落了，像十二点的钟摆悬锤落地，哐地一声。李泰容如梦初醒地松开手。

 

中本悠太晕过去了。衬衫湿透了，肺部剧烈地起伏着，挂在李泰容怀里，如被打捞起来的落水者。李泰容失魂落魄地把中本悠太翻过来，发现他西裤前面没被碰过的地方一片泥泞。他在昏倒之前射了。

李泰容闻到中本悠太体液的气味。动物似的原始地动了情。

 

他浑身颤抖，做不了居高临下的神明了。中本悠太握住他的手腕把他拉下人间，红尘千丈，遥遥无期，他步入众生的后尘，不得已地去爱去恨。

李泰容几乎想哭，却只是把中本悠太抱起来了。他把中本悠太放在洁白整齐的床上，中本悠太的汗立刻洇成一滩深色的人的形状。

他身上全是中本悠太的味道，汗水的味道，精液的味道，他去浴室，开了很大的水，把痕迹冲洗掉，他脱了衣服依然硬着。

李泰容把水调到最大，海岛上的自来水，带着一些未滤净冰凉盐的气味，很像人类的体液。他无可救药地感到兴奋，在冰凉的水瀑中，暴躁地自渎。喉咙深处压着困兽的呜咽。

 

水最终将一切冲走。李泰容脱力地蹲下来，他被冻得打颤，嘴唇青白。他的恨和愤怒晚来五年，在这一刻溃堤而出，将他淹没了。

大洪水也将他冲走，他与众生因为同样的罪孽被惩罚，没能上那艘救援的船。

他不再是那个完好无缺的、衣冠楚楚的李泰容了。

 

 

晚宴开始前一刻钟，小昭准时来敲李泰容的门。她兼职李泰容的绯闻女友两年，业务熟练，能力出众，营业尺度无可挑剔。

婚礼是半公开式的，晚宴相对私密，只有从酒店到会场的这十几米花毯犹如红毯，各家争奇斗艳、双宿双飞。这段路他们必然是一起走的，小昭的发型叫造型师重新打理过，在床上死了十五分钟，转眼又是光鲜亮丽的女主角。

 

而此时，李泰容还在卫生间里洗澡（洗澡是隐晦的说法）。

 

于是光鲜亮丽的小昭站在门口，穿一条蓝色缀银似的鱼尾裙，拿一个珍珠扣的香奈儿手包，门隔音效果很好，听不见里头的响动。半晌，门被拉开一条人宽的缝，露出李泰容一条窄细的身子，衬衫两口开两颗扣子，下摆乱糟糟地塞进裤子，头发被正湿漉漉地往下滴水，肩上被打湿成两朵花的模样。

李泰容戴一片金丝平光镜，有机玻璃后边的眼睛隐隐是红的。

他的脸跟手都很白，身上夹杂着寒气，却又因为一些匆忙慌张的动作出了些汗，颧骨处有两抹煞眼的的红。小昭惊疑不定地看了他几眼，摸不清这是他的颓废浪子造型，还是别的什么。

假若是造型，那是造得很成功的。李泰容握着门框，使了不该使得狠劲，五根手指的九个骨节都青白嶙峋，肩胛起伏着，有什么东西呼之欲出。小昭被他吓到了，眨了眨眼，自己也觉得莫名其妙。

于是莫名其妙地问：“你近视吗？”

李泰容摇摇头：“平光镜。”又指了指眼睛发红的地方，有理有据地说，“美瞳划的。”

小昭信了，稍微凑上去看了看，凄凄地问：“疼吗？”

“不疼。”李泰容把头发往后一抄，溅起一串剔透的水珠，说，“走吧。”

 

 

李泰容跟小昭走了，上过油的缓冲枢轴转动，一扇厚重的门在他们身后缓缓关上，只有门锁相合时极轻地咔嗒响了一身。中本悠太在床上幽幽地翻了身，李泰容把他用被子裹起来，里间的门没合紧，只是虚虚地掩上了。

他从门缝里窥探出去，浅灰色的地毯上之留下一些水的痕迹。

 

中本悠太从床上翻下来，起身起得急了，眼前蓦然五彩斑斓的一片黑，他踉踉跄跄地跌跪到地上，头在床沿上抵着，几次想站起来，腰腿仍是乏软的。中本悠太真成一尾小美人鱼了，赤裸地跪在地上，去够掉在地上的手机。

地毯是粗糙的毛毡似的材质，磨蹭到他的皮肤，经历过磨人高潮的中本悠太是草木皆兵的，微微咬着牙才能克制自己的声音。中本悠太一身黏腻，有干涸的盐，有鞭痕一样鲜艳的摩擦的痕迹，脖颈有一道很浅的淤伤，任谁看到他姹紫嫣红的模样，都会误以为他经受过什么不可启齿的折磨，但中本悠太自己是很无所谓的。  
他狼狈地拿到了自己的手机，狼狈地停下来喘息，手指却在屏幕上飞快地打字。

 

“我见到他了，谢谢。”

 

中本悠太垂下眼，屏幕渐渐熄了，过一会，有倏忽地一亮。中本悠太没分心去看，他恢复了一点力气，又磕磕绊绊地爬回李泰容的床上，从床头看向窗外有灯火跟喧嚣的地方。眼神晦涩。

 

 

收了中本悠太这封短信的人，是同样出现在晚宴会场的徐英浩。徐英浩是李泰容师兄，大学学的摄影专业，李泰容大二那年换寝室，刚好跟他换到一间，当年李泰容出道的电视剧，就是他给牵的线。

徐英浩这人性格很淡，跟李泰容是君子之交，之后一直有些不咸不淡的来往，也算是李泰容业内为数不多的体己好友之一。徐英浩去俄罗斯拍一套雪原的片子，好巧不巧地撞上大雪，飞机回不来，从西伯利亚平原一路火车巴士地转飞机地赶来参加婚礼（仍然错过了），眼下的皱纹多熬出两条，一圈胡渣泛着青，相当憔悴。

 

李泰容跟小昭进了场便劳燕分飞，他被中本悠太整的心力交瘁，没有多余的心力左右逢源，但转眼看到比自己憔悴更胜的徐英浩，又不得不上前慰问。徐英浩正巧在回中本悠太短信，被蒙在鼓里的事件主角A的突然出现吓了一跳，慌慌张张地想把屏幕摁灭，屏幕没灭，倒是把没编辑好的内容给发出去了。

李泰容稍稍眯一下眼睛，其实没看清，随口问道：“谁呀？”

日夜兼程、缺少睡眠、脑子都累蒙圈了的徐英浩脱口而出：“中本悠太。”

 

徐英浩跟李泰容齐齐一愣，双方皆没反应过来自己刚刚听（说）了什么。徐英浩的脑子是不转了，李泰容率先转过弯来，一字一句地重复：“中本悠太？”

徐英浩说一句错一句，不敢说了。

李泰容推一推眼镜，镜片的反光是特别冷静的：“你跟他有联系吗？”

“有一些。”

“你知道他今天……”这句话有点像质问了，徐英浩跟中本悠太有联系其实并不奇怪——当年在芝加哥巧遇中本悠太的就是他——李泰容被中本悠太搞得草木皆兵的，此时自觉僭越，就不说了，把话题生硬扯到一个很远的地方，“在俄罗斯还顺利吗？”

介于徐英浩这憔悴模样，这话题扯得显然不高明，徐英浩嗯嗯啊啊地支吾了一会。忽而说：“是我告诉他你在这的。”

“什么？”

李泰容目瞪口呆，他知道徐英浩说的意思，又像是不能理解他的意思了。

“悠太他……”徐英浩说，“他好像不是很好。”

 

李泰容眨了眨眼，有一瞬间，他的模样是天真而无辜的。像孩童看到了全新的事物，是一种纯粹的，毫无攻击性的闪着光的好奇。而光很快也就沉了，风渐渐地把李泰容的眼睛吹红了，一层薄薄的血色从他的眼底浮上来，在暖色灯光下，有萧索的反光。

“难道还是我的错吗？”

他的语调有些高了，惊飞了身后的一群夜鸽，翅膀扑棱出躁动的风，把小提琴舒缓的旋律吹乱了。有些激越的杀伐意。徐英浩沉默地看着他，一时无话可说。

 

 

徐英浩想起他在芝加哥遇见的中本悠太，人过三十，难免被油腻攻了不备，脱离娱乐圈后吹气球的例子比比皆是，唯独中本悠太，却比那时还羸瘦些。所谓的那时是中本悠太被邱导相上，在电视剧里演个日本人的那时——中本悠太大学刚毕业，学的是导演，当的是场助，背一个黑色的帆布包来片场，是当年的新款。

这款包模样很挺括，纯黑色，五金件是镀铬的，前面缝一块长方形的金属板，也是镀铬的，用油擦得很亮，没什么划痕。徐英浩就是被这块板子晃到眼，这包被中本悠太甩在地上，居然比反光板还明亮些，徐英浩仔细看了看，边边角角的帆布却被磨得很绒，是柔软的鸠灰色。

那时的中本悠太是意气风发的而柔软的。晚上走路回家，把包背在胸前，金属的反光明晃晃的，橙黄的路灯也捂不暖，像是古代甲胄上的护心银镜，只有月下行军的时候最亮。而中本悠太是年轻的将军，有青涩而骄傲的堆砌，因为总是仰着头、总是有光落在他脸上，光把影子照透了，仿佛没有坎坷的痕迹。

而他在冰封的湖边站着时却是低着头的，穿着李泰容送的风衣，这件风衣曾经也是挺括的黑色面料，如今褶皱处也隐约被磨得泛了白。一层影子朝他扑下来，雪面是纯白的反光，一明一暗照出中本悠太脸上的轮廓，交界处是嶙峋的、坎坷的。

他瘦得脱了像，瘦得这样萧索，竖起的风衣领口下，脖颈如一根枯瘦的枝干。空有生前挺拔的躯壳，内芯已经朽死了，挨不到下一个春天。芝加哥的冬天那么冷，亚寒带针叶林覆盖着沉重的雪，在春天来临前，那么漫长，那么寂寞。

中本悠太的那个模样，徐英浩是忘不了了。

 

后来徐英浩回国，假装不经意地向李泰容透露中本悠太在芝加哥的事情，旁敲侧击地要问李泰容怎么不去看看。只差没求着说，我看他现在状态很不好，你快去看看吧。

李泰容说：他跟我在一起的时候不快乐，既然人都走了，我去缠着他干嘛呢？

那是一个春天。冰雪消融后，天气依旧是冷的。拍戏的时候嘴里呼出白雾，于是说台词前在嘴里含一块冰，过一会，人的呼吸就能跟死物似的，与天气冷作一遭了。

李泰容说这话时便含着块冰，口齿囫囵，牙齿磕在冰块上咔咔地响。因为受了冻，他皱着眉，众生自食其苦，李泰容的眉间却几乎有一个悲天悯人的弧度。

徐英浩无话可说。

 

于是一个冬天过去了，又一个春天也过去了。三年年后正当春的时候，中本悠太再一次回到南边的城市，风和日丽，春暖花开，他熟悉的海洋吹来温暖而湿润的风。万物苏醒，万物生长，他打电话给远在首都的徐英浩，徐英浩连夜飞过来看他。

裂山执手之时，朽木重开之日，中本悠太说想见李泰容一面。

徐英浩说：“李泰容忙得见不到人，我没办法。”

“我知道。”中本悠太拉着徐英浩的手说，“我想再试一试。”

徐英浩无法弃他于不顾，也说试一试。

三天后他给中本悠太打电话：“下个月邱导的婚礼，我跟他说你回来了，他肯定会邀你一聚。李泰容这人最重感情，邱导对他有知遇之恩，以他的性子再忙也要去的。到时候你们……”

“谢谢。”中本悠太说，平平淡淡地，听不出他有多期待，“谢谢你。”

“我最后一次帮你了。”

“好。”

“你别再那样对他了。”

中本悠太没说话，徐英浩听到海潮声，一叠一叠的扑进来，一层一层的褪去。

他说：“我试一试。”

 

 

徐英浩看向李泰容的眼睛，他受中本悠太的蛊惑“帮他最后一次”时，中本悠太也是这样一双眼睛。眼睛里有什么分明已经碎了，却又堪堪被拼凑在一起，粘合的缝隙里透不出一丝真实的感情。是不哭、不闹、不笑的，精致的、人模人样的伪装。

缓慢的，随着他们的对峙，这些裂隙张开了，一种情绪冲破了束缚，李泰容已经碎了，不再有一个体面的模样，不体面的私欲宣泄而出。

他再一次问：“难道是我的错吗！”

声音失控而发哑，语调激昂。徐英浩依旧无话可说，他的思维迟锈了，只是想着：不是你的错，当然不是你的错，怎么会是你的错呢？

 

中本悠太离开后，看着李泰容不要命地工作的人是徐英浩，在天地苍茫的芝加哥湖边看到形影孤吊的中本悠太的人，也是徐英浩。我怎么这么惨啊。徐英浩想，由着他们相互折磨算了。

因为他们的苦悲太相似了，相隔千里，仍有相似的眼神。

是杀人者的眼神，也是未亡人的眼神，都受过天大的委屈，都有万千种难言之隐，都是凶手，也都是受害人。亲手杀死了爱人，亲手把自己留下。

于是茫茫人海，无人能将他救起。

 

徐英浩想：你若不去救他，还有谁能救他呢？又有谁……来救你呢？

 

 

李泰容咬牙切齿，忍着没把手里一口没动的香槟泼徐英浩脸上。香槟杯纤纤细细，杯口窄小，杯脚更窄小，被李泰容捏得打颤，徐英浩心说你还不如泼我，等会杯子被你捏折了，扎着你扎着我都不好的呀。当然是没敢说的。

他乖乖巧巧地站着，双手在裤缝边收好了，他比李泰容高不少，头顶微微地低下来，听从李泰容发落。短短地头发暴露出后颈一片白肉，古时候刽子手砍人，手起刀落时瞄准的，也是这片白肉。

李泰容盯着徐英浩这片颈子肉看了好一会，到底是什么也没说。他一听见中本悠太的名字体面便碎成渣了，不知为何，居然又慢慢地给拼回来了，一块块碎片从满地疮痍中捡回来，双手割得鲜血淋漓。他轻轻地一笑，五指一松，杯子直直地坠在他脚边，世界都为此一震。玻璃四溅，一层雪白的泡沫拥上，仅仅在李泰容裤脚沾湿了一点。

李泰容转身走了，侍者立刻上来收拾。说什么世界为之震动——除了被吓得半死的徐英浩抬头，没人费心多往这边瞟一眼。

一切闹剧，沉冤莫白。

 

无人关心的一部分原因是这个后宴，不是什么正经宴——正经的白天已经过了——李泰容的知遇之师，邱老这个人，是有点疯的，有两个前妻给他生儿子，最后找个了比他小二十几岁的姑娘，天然清澈，大学刚毕业。于是这场后宴也是有些疯，李泰容在角落里摔个酒杯，着实在不是什么大事。

他这边走开，那边男主人公立刻找上来，邱老结婚三次，单身party办了五次——恢复单身也办——显然对进洞房这件事不太猴急。他醉了一半，端着两杯酒来找李泰容，责问他怎么来捧他第五次单身party的场。

 

这玩意李泰容就参加了第一次。那时他跟中本悠太还在一起，成双入对地走入盘丝洞。中本悠太恐女严重，脱衣舞女水蛇一样地缠在钢管上，柔软的腰线蜿蜒得成匪夷所思，中本悠太也挂在他手臂上，在他小臂上掐出两道蟒蛇缠过的淤痕。

那时一切似乎是有个端倪，似乎又没有。尚有些丰茂意气的邱导灌他们酒，手里搂着的姑娘腰盈盈一握，一个雪肤金发的美女给他满酒。口里却说的是一些关于爱、梦想与永恒的豪言壮语。李泰容推拒说不喝，最后却又一一喝了。他说一切死亡，一切新生，一切被照亮的断壁残垣，一切可知的痛苦与不可知的幸福。言之凿凿，情真意切，李泰容无言以对，不得不喝了。

这人不止是疯，疯只有作为才华的附属品才值得原谅，他前后哄了三个老婆，也忽悠了年少的李泰容，确实是辩才无碍。

酒过三巡，李泰容头晕眼热，侧枕在中本悠太肩上，有一瞬间，李泰容居然也从这群光怪陆离、牛鬼蛇神的玩意中看到了一些纯粹的闪光。邱导走到他身边，浓重的脂粉下，有一缕浅淡的、干净的丁香的香气。

邱导第一次结婚的时候用紫丁香做的捧花，这束捧花最后是到了李泰容手里的。那是他第一次相信关于婚姻与幸福与永恒捆绑的预言。

 

所以后来李泰容也就不再去了。说不清是因为邱老浪荡而不安定的爱情，让带着“最后的放肆”意味的疯狂显得有些可笑，还是因为中本悠太离开了，一切爱情便显得有些可笑了。

李泰容笑说：“您每次都要拿那套‘从此以后我不再自由’的鬼话骗我喝酒，这次我是不信了。”

邱导也跟着一笑，不劝酒，就把酒杯放下了。只说：“我可没胡说八道。从此我不再自由，可人类却是自由的。人类欺骗了神，创造出永恒，也欺骗了自己，认为永恒是可以握住的。”

李泰容固然不是当年会听信一番醉话的李泰容了，可邱导依旧是那个辩才无碍的邱导。他又说：“泰容啊泰容——我知道你想什么。世间没有永恒，神才永垂不朽，我等凡夫俗子、凡夫俗子罢了，有什么永远不永远的。可爱情！爱就是人违逆神的造物，爱就是永恒的，我们都触犯天条！罪孽深重了！”

李泰容不躲不闪地，平静地顺着说下去：“那您的爱也是永恒的爱吗？”

“当然。”他用嗔怪的眼神看李泰容一眼，“怎么不是呢？可我拥有了永恒的爱，我就不能握住它了，这是天罚。我一直在爱，每时每刻，永远在爱，李泰容——你不能握住一个永恒的东西。’不可试探主你的神，到此为止。’*”

满口胡言乱语不过如此吧。李泰容想着，却又苦笑了一下。这人五十好几，说这话时声调飞扬，依然是丰茂的。这是能哄着三个年轻漂亮女老婆的人，是爱跟被爱的人，叛逆跟恣肆漫长得没有尽头——中本悠太其实有点像他，当年他俩在片场一拍即合，中本悠太被从场助提拔上来当演员。

故说李白醉和番书，笔似云烟，大抵诗人尽狂，才能信誓旦旦地说出这样一番言语。醉眼梦中的蜃景，李泰容信与不信，其实并不重要了。他最终还是喝了邱导带来的酒，他喝酒时经常头疼，太阳穴一跳一跳地，血液在耳边嘈杂地鼓动，犬马声色便渐渐地沉下去了。

李泰容像溺了水，也像隔着水看见灯火。水面如空，那些火光闪烁着，也如银河浮沉，李泰容想起火树银花的祭典，想起河面飘着无数的灯，随水流去，如星轨变换。也是一场蜃梦。

 

 

李泰容说不喝酒，是有原因的。时间倒回到七年前，中本悠太跟李泰容在一起的原因，就是酒后乱性。故事的开始带着一切俗套肥皂剧的要素，巧合，误解，与性。

描写爱情的故事大抵三种，轰轰烈烈的爱，平平庸庸的爱，与肥皂剧的爱，编剧不断地用误会、巧合、短暂的争吵与短暂的和谐塞满一集又一集，一季又一季。因为幸福是结局，坎坷是过程，矛盾冲突是戏剧的根本，在圆满大结局之前，神秘力量阻挡主角拥抱安逸的可能，没人知道何时是头。

李泰容向往过轰轰烈烈的爱，也向往过平平庸庸的爱，向往过战火纷飞中永恒的牺牲，也向往过顺遂生活中的白头偕老。可他跟中本悠太显然什么都不是。

 

李泰容推开房门，地摊上的水渍已经干了，里间的门半合着，像是什么都没发生过似的。他自己也像不记得了似的，脱了鞋，取了眼镜，赤脚踩进绵密的地毯里，头昏脑涨，如梦似幻，准备好倒头就睡，准备好忘记一切。

可推开里间的们，一个仅穿着上半身衬衫的中本悠太仍在等着他。他跪在床上，衬衫的袖管是有些空的，猛然回头，半边眼睛装着远处的光，半边袖子装着风，湿润斑斓。窗户被他大开，海风把房间灌得很沉，空气塞满房间，像海水浸润了海绵。李泰容短暂地愣了一下，他的眼睛朦胧着，眼中残留着酒，和温暖而热闹的灯火。

像延迟摄影一样，这间房也因此热闹起来了，中本悠太落进他的眼睛里，被烧得晶莹剔透的，渐渐地融化了，化成非常柔软的、温暖的模样。

他真的很美，很漂亮，七年前李泰容醉得不省人事，以为中本悠太是他的春梦，而七年后他只是他不敢重温的旧梦罢了。

“李泰容……”

中本悠太说，表情认真。他真的有话要说，一部分的李泰容意识到了。另一部分的李泰容向他走去，小腿胫骨嗑在木质的床沿上，于是跌下去，用手掌撑住了床。

李泰容跌在中本悠太上方，中本悠太抬起头看他，表情生冷，但世界的边界在李泰容眼中化了，他无缘无故自己流了泪，却在中本悠太脸上看见了春水。

他凑上去亲中本悠太的嘴，把握不好距离，这个吻落在中本悠太眼皮上、鼻梁上、鼻尖上，一节一节地跳到嘴唇，带着醇厚的酒气的呼吸一节一节地落下，绝无刻意煽情。

巧合，误解，性。

李泰容亲着这张嘴，把一个经年旧梦吻活了过来。曾经的中本悠太抱住曾经的李泰容，二十几岁，有干净漂亮的面貌，不曾堆积风霜与坎坷的痕迹，怀抱是温凉的。

 

我好想见你。李泰容有好多话想问这个中本悠太。为什么要走？为什么不能留下来？不能留在这一刻、这个瞬间。为什么要走到这一步呢？

恍恍惚惚的，他好像问出口了，又好像没有。

 

 

第二天清晨，李泰容的闹钟响了，他严重宿醉，头疼脑热地半睁了眼，迷迷蒙蒙地在床上、床头一通乱摸，摸手机。他裸睡，两只手臂挂在被子外面，指尖被晾得冰冰凉凉的，几次摸到一具温暖的肉体，把人给冻醒了，也迷迷蒙蒙地把拉几下，把李泰容冰冰凉凉的手握住了，从床缝里把震动的手机拎了出来，眼也不睁地摁了。

他们夜半没关窗，海边昼夜温差大，清晨这回正冷着，因为握住他的手很温暖，李泰容下意识地往热源凑了凑，闻到一些汗水与体液的咸腥味。他在海边待一天，鼻子宛如废了，一时间也没觉得不妥，又垫着这自动辐射热度的人肉取暖器眯了一回，才突如其来地一惊——这玩意是中本悠太。

背上登时一层冷汗，醒了。

李泰容一醒，中本悠太就也醒了，在被子里转身，裸露的肩膀线条优美，枕头被推高一些，刚好能搁一个头。中本悠太搁着头，幽幽地看向李泰容，脸上仍有些疲色——不是一般的疲色，是情事之后极其优柔寡断的疲惫，眉梢眼尾，无处不再提醒李泰容自己上了这人的事实。

李泰容一看这张脸，立刻就慌了。他昨天那样发狠，清醒的时候那样无情地折磨中本悠太，酒醉后又那样多情地折磨中本悠太，是多情无情、有意无意地把人翻来覆去地玩了个遍，乍悲乍喜，把所有情绪都淌干了、耗尽了，一觉醒来，恍如一场疯癫大梦，只余残羹冷炙。

他便也不悲了，不喜了，不作狠也不发难了，元神归位，李泰容仿佛又成了完完整整的，左右看了看，说：“对不起，你没事吧。”说话时手指温柔地盖住中本悠太肩头，那里有个他咬出来的牙印，整整齐齐的、完完整整的一个圆。

中本悠太一愣，猛地把肩上的手打掉，结实一巴掌抽在李泰容手臂上。李泰容没反应过来，中本悠太先发狠了，他本身垮垮地躺在被子里，猛地翻身起来，把李泰容往后一推，直接摁着肩膀扑在床上。

李泰容被他摁在床边缘，半颗头悬在外边。中本悠太眼睛都是红的，他用力地咬了咬嘴唇，声音嘶哑，说：“你什么意思。”

李泰容说：“我没什么意思。”

中本悠太几乎立刻就疯了。一种决然的东西在他身上轰然坍塌，冰封河面下磅礴无声的水一溃千里，摧枯拉朽地扫荡过来，是毫无征兆的。他浑身上下缀着姹紫嫣红的痕迹，肌肉紧绷而刺痛地颤抖着，下手依然非常狠厉。

他跨坐在李泰容身上，骂道：“李泰容你别给我翻脸不认人！你跟别人玩是不是就这样？过后温存日后体贴好聚好散各个都当情人？”

“你别这样，你冷静点……”李泰容推了几次，“你冷静点。”

“我冷静点？李泰容你这个小人！道貌岸然！你嘴上说着不要不要，心里还不是挺愿意的？说什么对不起……你他妈——昨天爽吗？我让你爽了吗？”

“中本悠太！”

中本悠太置若罔闻，他随手两下把李泰容握硬了，跟着就要往下坐。那个地方还没闭合到原始的状态，畅通无阻地接纳进去，中本悠太细小地皱着眉，李泰容倒抽一口冷气，想把中本悠太推开，中本悠太不依，依靠着整个身体的重量坐回来，反反复复，反而有些欲拒还迎的意思。李泰容跟他斗了几个来回，终于忍无可忍，抬手打了一下。

“啪”的一声，准确无误地扇在中本悠太脸上，直接把中本悠太扇懵了。

 

李泰容从他身体里退出来，几乎粘着浅淡的血色，又连滚带爬地爬下床，回头的时候，中本悠太仍愣愣地坐在床上。他面无表情，只有一点水光在眼眶里堆起来，看起来像是要哭了似的，李泰容皱眉，小心翼翼的抬起手，试探地碰了碰泛红的脸颊。中本悠太由他碰了。

“疼吗？”

“……”

“对不起……”

“不要说……”

“什么？”

中本悠太声音嘶哑：“不要说对不起。”

李泰容一愣，中本悠太的眼眶中漏下一滴水，把他的手指打湿了。中本悠太看了他一眼，缓缓地、一节节地弓下背，脊背弯成一枚龟壳、一张颤抖的弓，向李泰容展露出他白皙的皮肤，布满淤青与红痕，姹紫嫣红、可怜楚楚的。他又说：恨我吧，你恨我吧。反反复复，言语间声音也支离了。李泰容的手停在空中，好一会，指头上的那一滴水干了，留下一块斑驳的盐迹。

他等中本悠太不抖了，才小心翼翼地问，为什么？

没有为什么。

 

因为放下了才说对不起。

因为不再重要了，也不再疼了，才能心平气和地提起，各自和解，各自认错，各自道谢，各自珍重，各自告别。

因为砂砾已经被磨成了珍珠，因为每次在心头滚动不会再被割得鲜血淋漓，才能成为在夜里发光的一段回忆。

因为尘埃落定，才能说感谢所有伤害我的人让我成长。

 

可你不要成长，不要留我在原地。

可回忆仅仅是回忆。

可我们不要和解，不要认错，不要道谢，不要珍重，也不要告别。

我们相爱也好，相互折磨也好，你不要放下我，不要move on。

不要说对不起。被爱的人不用说对不起。

 

这些中本悠太都没有说。

他只是抬起头，半边脸贴上李泰容的手心。他面颊滚烫，水渍却微凉，他的脸也姹紫嫣红的、可怜楚楚的。他说：“因为我爱你，我一直都……我好爱你。”

李泰容微不可查地叹了气。一切都不合时宜，一切都无疾而终，他不能回应，也不能拒绝，从来如此。

在无数昼夜他独自思考过答案的千万个问题中，他只能挑一个最无关紧要地来问——

 

“中本悠太，你为什么回来了？”

 

 

TBC.


End file.
